Soul Eater: The Desolation of Smaug
by GraysonGirl13
Summary: Each day brought me closer to him, closer to Smaug. Our battle was coming, but through the fire and ash would I still be able to put an end to him and protect those I had come to care for?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter XI**

"How close in the pack?" Dwalin asked as Bilbo returned from the cliffside.

Bilbo panted slightly, "Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it."

I groaned. We had had no rest since we had been dropped by the Eagles almost three days ago. I was no stranger to long trips over an unforgiving and vast land, but never before had I been on a ran for my life like this. Usually I was the one doing the hunting.

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked in haste.

Bilbo shook his head, "Not yet, but they will; we have another problem."

Gandalf leaned against his staff, "Did they see you? They saw you!"

Bilbo again shook his head, clearly getting frustrated, "No, that's not it."

Gandalf turned to the Dwemer and smiled, "What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material."

The Dwemer nodded, chuckled and laughed in appreciation of the Hobbit. I shook my head and shared none of there joy at the moment, "What did you see Bilbo? Is something else hunting us?"

Gandalf finally returned to the conversation, "What form did it take? Like a bear?"

Bilbo looked up in confusion, "Y-yes. But bigger, much bigger."

Bofur turned to our Wizard, "You knew about this beast?"

Gandalf ignored the Dwemer and stepped towards me. Gandalf once again lent on his staff to speak to me under his breathe while the others carried on, "You are familiar with skin changers, yes? How do you believe them to be?"

I crossed my arms and shifted my weight to cock out my hip, "They very much keep to there own. They trust there blood brothers above all else and are wary towards any newcomers. It is an honor to share in the curse of blood."

Gandalf nodded and stepped back to company, "There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge."

"Whose house?" Thorin questioned, "Are they friend or for?"

"Neither," Gandalf simply stated, "He will help us, or he will kill us?"

I shrugged, not wanting to wait for them to make up their minds, "Which way?"

Gandalf turned and we once again took off across the plains. We ran over rocks and streams. The Wargs made short work of picking up our trail and our jog turned to a full out run.

I froze, as did the rest of the company when an ear shattering roar rang out around us through the trees.. I knew that sound, I had hear it long ago back in Morrowind.

Gandalf was the first to move, "This way!" We followed, this time at a panicked paced. We ran to the edge of the forest and a house could be seen in the middle of the plain. "To the house! Run!"

Bombur (to my surprise) was the first to reach the door and through himself against it only to be pushed back. I stopped at the gate, waving in the last few members. The Bear neared us, I drew Dawnbreaker and my shield. I backed towards the company, armed and ready for the bear should it get to close. I looked back over my shoulder watching the Dwemer stumbling to open the door. "Open the Door!" I shouted in panic. The Bear roared, only feet from me. "Hurry!"

I raised my blade. I was about to strike when a thick arm pulled me back. I fell back onto the straw covered floor next to Kili. The bear snapped and clawed against the door as the Dwemer struggled to push it closed. Dropping my sword I stood quickly and threw myself against the door and slammed the bolt down.

The entire company let out a collective sigh of relief. I turned my back to the door and slid down its splintered surface to sit next to Ori. "What was that?" Ori asked in confusion.

"A servant of Hircine." I said calmly, "It has been many years since I have come across one, though this one seems different. The better question is, who was that?"

The company turned to Gandalf for answers, "His name is Beorn, and he is a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a hugh black bear, sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is overfond of dwarves."

"That's not natural, none of it." Dori said, "It's obvious, he's under some dark spell."

Gandalf was quick to defend our host, "Don't be a fool, he's under no enchantment but his own."

I stood and follow some of the others as they began to spread around the small home. "Most take the beast bloods at will, to serve and protect those of this land. They are honorable warriors."

Gandalf nodded but spoke sternly to me, "Beorn is one of the few who was born into this life. He may be bitter should you bring up your history with skin changers. I suggest you leave your past with them to yourself." I knew what he was really saying, 'don't tell him were one of them'.

I picked up a large wooden mug, to large to even belong to a normal man. My past with the Companions would remain mine. It was hard enough for Thorin to accept me as Dragonborn, I didn't wish to bring up my short time as a werewolf. I placed the

mug back in its place and continued to look around. Petting a white pony as I walked past it. I finally settled myself in a pile of hay. I removed my weapons and armor and settled in for the night.

Fili and Kili soon joined me and settled in themselves. Kili pushed me forward before pulling me down to lay against his chest. Fili rested his head in lap and threw an arm over around my knees. At least after everything I still had them.

"Sweet dreams _Namad_." Kili whispered in my ear before sleep took us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter XiI**

"So," Beorn almost growled, "you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

Thorin looked to our host, full of pride, but his eyes held a hint of confusion, "You know of Azog? How?"

Beorn's mood grimmed. I shifted my weight in my seat as I watched him walk around the table. His eyes met mine. We passed a look of understanding . "My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved." I had noted the broken shackled on his wrist earlier this morning. I had seen the horror that could be inflicted on our kind first hand by the The Silver Hand. My heart fell for this man and his story. I had given up my Beast many years ago, but I still felt it there, eating at the dark corners of mind. "Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked, his curious nature getting the better of him.

"Once, there were many." Beorn spoke.

Bilbo frowned, "And now?"

Beorn frowned deep once again, "Now, there is only one." Myself and the rest of the company looked on at the great man in silence. What was there to say? Beorn turned our attention back to our task at hand, "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?"

Gandalf nodded, "Before Durin's Day falls, yes."

"You are running out of time," Beorn stating.

Gandalf nodded again, "Which is why we must go through Mirkwood."

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need."

I watched as the Dwemer began to murmur amongst themselves. This Mirkwood place seemed to make them uncomfortable. Thorin and I exchanged a look, seeming to be the only two listening to the Skin-changer and our wizard anymore.

"We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe." Gandalf said. The company's unease made sense. _Elves..._

"Safe?" Beorn questioned, "The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not."

"What do you mean?" Thorin questioned.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." Beorn warned. Thorin seemed shocked at his honestly. I watched our leader as his chest fell slowly in realization that we may not live to see the mountain. Beorn stood tall and faced the Dwemer King. "I don't like Dwarves. They're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." Beorn walked around the table, picking up a small mouse that had been running across the table. Thorin stood and crossed his arms across his chest to meet the great man who approached him. Beorn growled, "But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

. . .

"The Elven Gate." Gandalf spoke lowly before turning to the Company, "Here lies our path through Mirkwood."

I looked to Beorn the Bear in the distance. I gave him a respectful nod before dismounting and gathering my supplies.

"This forest feels...sick." Bilbo spoke, his nerves hanging from every word, "As if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?"

He was right, the forest was sick. Not as if it was dying, as though it was cursed. This forest would test us.

Gandalf moved into the forest entrance, inspecting it. I turned from the forest and began to help the Dwemer unpack their ponies. Gandalf suddenly returned to us, yelling to the Company. "Not my horse! I need it!" murmurs echoed through the Company.

"You're leaving us?" Bilbo looked as though his heart was breaking. I moved to him, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he has his reasons Bilbo." I whispered, "He wouldn't do this unless he had to."

"Sil speaks the truth." Our Wizard spoke. He looked to Thorin before turning to Bilbo, "You've changed Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire."

Bilbo licked his lips, "I was going to tell you. I... found something in the Goblin tunnels."

"Found what?" Gandalf questioned. I narrowed my eyes to the Wizard as he suspiciously watched the Hobbit. Gandalf fumbled around in his pockets before stepping back into my leg. "What did you find?"

Bilbo was silent for several more seconds before he finally answered, "My courage."

I smiled down at the Hobbit and gave his shoulder a squeeze. He looked up at me before turning back to Gandalf. He stood tall and smiled as well, "Good. Well, that's good." Gandalf's mood turned grim, "You'll need it. Sil, help a old man will you?"

I nodded and followed him through the Company. He spoke to Thorin as we passed him, "I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and the key safe. Do NOT enter that mountain without me."

I held the horse steady as Gandalf mounted. Once up he turned to Thorin and gave him a hard look, "This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray." I continued to hold the horse steady as the Wizard turned to the group, "YOU MUST STAY ON THE PATH, OR YOU WILL NEVER FIND IT AGAIN!"

I released the horse and stepped back. Gandalf waved me closer. I stepped towards him and his tone grew grave, "As Dragonborn, I do not believe you will affected by the darkness in these woods. Hold strong and lead them."

I nodded and stepped away. I turned back to the Company. Thorin took the lead, "Come. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day. This is our one chance to find the hidden door."

We stepped through the gate and began to follow the stone path into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter XIII**

The forest was heavy, dark and laced with malice. It was impossible to tell how much time had passed since we had first passed through the gate. Hours? Days? I did not know.

As time wore on I began to notice the Dwemer ware. They began to sway, their breathing becoming heavy. I could also see them growing paranoid. Jumping and turning to each rustle of the leaves, every groan from the ancient trees around us. I had to admit, I was beginning to become irritated by their actions. I let out a low growl as I stared at the their backs.

__Maybe Gandalf had been wrong. Maybe I was affected by the forest. Maybe it just wasn't as quick to take me as the others. I shook my head and focused on my task at hand. I had to get the Dwemer through these woods, alive.

Suddenly Thorin stopped, halting the company behind him. "The path has stopped." Our leader whispered.

Dwalin stepped forward, thumping the hilt of his hammer against the ground. There was the sounds of metal on stone and he pointed to a clearing in the trees to our left, "This way."

The company began forward once again but when I came to the turn in out path I stopped and crouched. There was no path in the direction the Dwemer had turned. I brushed the fallen leaves from the ground. Dwalin's hammer had found a rock. The path continued straight. "Wait!" I called out, into the trees. Looking towards where the Dwemer had gone I found the forest empty.

I stood, staring into the trees, "Thorin! Fili! Kili!" I called out. I began to spin, looking for any sign of them. It was as if the forest had swallowed them whole. I was alone.

I growled again, kicking the nearest tree. How could I have let them out of my sight! I paced as anger swam through my veins, up and down the path. Finally I collapsed to my knees, sitting on the cold stones on the forest floor. I sat back on my heels, staring up into the darkness of the forest canopy.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there but in the end I decided I had only one choice. I must continue down the path. I had to keep going.

I pulled myself up, looking down the dark path before me. I let out a shaky breath, taking my first step alone in these woods. I pushed my feelings away and focused on the task at hand. I gripped the hilt of Dawnbreaker as it hung from my side. It gave me strength.

The hours passed and I decided to rest for a short time. I rested against a tree on the side of the path but made sure to keep my legs stretched out over it. I refused to at any point lose contact with the path. I tried to sleep but found myself unable to. I soon decided to continue after eating a small amount bread I had in my pack. Thankfully I had gotten some of the food when we had divided the provisions, I was however without water. There were no signs of water around me but I knew I would need to find some soon.

Time passed on, or so I hope it did. I felt myself growing week and tired of lack of rest, proper food, and water. I felt like I had been walking for days. I very well may have been.

I found my vision begin to blur, the edges of the trees growing fuzzy. I swallowed, trying to wet my dry throat. It didn't work. My knee buckled and I collapsed for a brief second before pulling myself up.

I starred up into the canopy once again. Darkness. Beyond the leaves there was only darkness.

My knee buckled under me once again, and I fell to the stone path. I slid my pack off and dropped my shield around me. My cloak was hot, heavy. I shed my bow and quiver next before removing said cloak. I tried once again to look around me, finding only the darkness I was almost willing to call friend.

I tired to stand once again, forcing myself onward. I could not. Weakness filled me. Consumed me.

Finally I sat back, laughing into the darkness.

So this was it? So this would be the end of the mighty Dragonborn? Not an end of fire or steal but of dehydration? If only my path was clear...

Wait...

I removed Dragonbane from my belt. I used the still sheathed sword as a crutch to stand. Leaning on the weapon I looked once again down the path. I swallowed. Putting the last of my strength into this one final act.

_"LOK VAH KOOR!"_

The darkness swirled at my Thu'um and crawled back into the trees. The path was fuzzy, blurred. There was one thing I could make out through my vision. A bridge, a white marble bridge.

. . .

"Lay still." A soft voice echo whispered to me. "I'm going to give you some water." I tried to nod for the voice but I wasn't sure if I had succeeded or not. The light in the room was soft, like star light. Around me were walls of silver stone, delicately carved with twisting vines and leaves.

There was a weight to my left on the bed I found myself on. Pulling myself up I found a handsome young Elf there. He handed my a glass and I took it without word, studying the elf as I drank. Like all Elves he was fair. Blonde hair and eyes blue like the Sea of Ghosts under the mid day sun.

"I am Legolas. Prince of the Green Realm." He introduced softly. I finished with my glass and passed it back to him.

"Sil Naakin, of Skyrim." I replied.

He placed the glass down and gave me a hard look, "Tell me, Sil Naakin of Skyrim. What is a Nord doing in these parts?"

I lent back against the head board and swallowed before I spoke, "I have been traveling the provinces seeking new alchemy ingredients. I was heading east to Cyrodill and became lost in your woods."

"Seems a long road to Cyrodill when your provinces share a border." He spoke carefully, narrowing his eyes.

"As I said, I have been traveling the provinces." I repeated. I began in Highrock then travelled south to Hammerfell."

"And now you are in Middle Earth, heading east to Cyrodill." The prince finished for me. I nodded in response and he stood.

A knock came from the wood door and it was opened by a beautiful Elf maiden. She too was tall and dressed in green but she had hair that was long and the color of fire. "Tauriel." Legolas greeted, "What news?"

She nodded to the Prince before speaking, "Lord Thranduil wishes to speak with the Nord traveller."

Not knowing who this 'Thranduil' was I concluded he must be their King. I stood slowly, testing my legs. When I found myself able to stand without worry I stretched out my body, cracking my neck and shoulders.

Legolas began to lead me from the room when I noticed my swords at the foot of my bed. Not wishing to be without them I picked them up and replaced them on my hip. I wondered if my other items had been collected, I would have to ask after this meeting with the Elvish King.

I followed Legolas and Tauriel through their Kingdom, listening to them speak to each other in hushed tones. I was unsure at why they had lowered their voices but knew it was not due to my presence as they spoke in Elvish.

I watched Tauriel as we walked. We had passed many men on our way through the kingdom but few females. Like most cultures of Tamriel, the men seemed dominate. I decided I had great respect for this woman, clearly having a great amount power among these men.

Finally we came to a large gate which led into a large open chamber, its main path a fat and heavy twisted tree root which led to a grand throne. The two Elves stepped aside, clearly I was to carry on to the throne alone. I pushed my lips into a tight line for a brief moment, inhaling deeply through my nose. Once I had readied myself I took my first steps towards the throne only to have Tauriel stop me.

"Forgive me Lady Sil but we cannot allow you to go before Lord Thranduil so armed. If you will allow it, I will keep your weapons safe until your meeting with the King has concluded." Tauriel spoke kindly but with great authority.

"Of course." I spoke in a dead tone, I wanted her to know I wasn't happy about this. I removed Dawnbreaker and Dragonsbane from my belt and handed them over to her. She gave me a nod and I returned it before turning back to my path to the throne.

The doors to the hall closed before me with a defining slam. I walked the path, head held high, always facing the throne. I did, however, let my eyes wonder. Taking in the detail of the vast and seemingly empty chamber.

I finally came to the throne. It stood tall and menacing but strangely beautiful. I took a moment to study the empty seat before crossing my arms under my chest and cocking my hip out. The black fabric of my tunic bunching under my arms. For a brief moment I reflected on how naked I felt without my armor. Noting again to ask for my supplies when Thranduil was done with this game of his.

I waited for another moment and shifted my wait before finally speaking. "Some believe it rude, King Thranduil, to keep your guests waiting."

"True." A husky vocie echoed through the chamber, "Some may also say that you are not yet a welcomed guest in my Kingdom."

"So I am a prisoner then?" I countered.

"I have yet to decide if you are my guest or prisoner. I guess we shall see." The King stepped out from behind his throne. I had to admit, this man was truly beautiful. His fair skin, piercing blue eyes and moonlight hair was enough to leave most woman weak at the knees.

There was a sense of darkness to his character, I could not place it but I could sense it about him. I had stood before many rules and kings through my long years but never had I been so... put on edge by one. Looking into his eyes I could see it. Greed lined his vision as he looked me up and down. Taking me in. I was repulsed by his gaze but I quickly remember my place and my mission. I bit my tongue and bowed to him, "It is an honor, King Thranduil."

"Tell me _Nord_." He spoke slowly as he walked towards me. "Who is it I have the _honor_ of speaking to."

I felt my eyes narrow by their own accord. I lowered my gaze in the hopes he wouldn't notice my reaction, "I am Sil Naakin. I am a simple Alchemist of Skyrim. I have been traveling across Tamriel seeking new ingredients for my potions."

I continued to keep my head down but watched as he began to slowly circle me, studying me. "Is that so? Then tell me why is it that in the gear we recovered with you that we found no ingredients? Or any objects or items commonly used in Alchemy?"

I bite at the inside my my cheek. My mind racing for answers. In the hopes that he would better believe my lies I looked up and he began to round me again. I locked my eyes with his and followed him as he continued to circle me. "Unfortunately I was rob on the road several days ago. The equipment I had with me was what I was able to trade for before entering your wood. I am heading east to Cyrodill for I have family in their capital."

Thranduil smirked, "Really? Because we recovered quite a large amount of gold on your person as well. Strange that they would take your equipment yet leave a small fortune like that behind." I clenched my jaw. He had me trapped. He finally stopped before me, gazing down at me. "I don't care much for liars, Sil Naakin. I suggest you change your story if you wish to remain free from my dungeon."

I clenched my jaw tighter, the pressure on my teeth almost painful. I let my gaze drop to the floor but kept my head high. I was speechless, and I hated it. Finding nothing else I could say I decided to kept my mouth shut for the time being.

Thranduil leaned in, forcing me to meet his gaze without laying a finger on my person. "I can see you are no thief, you hold yourself with too much honor. From the amount of gold on your person it would be safe to assume you are some type of mercenary or assassin, but then you would not have been so quick to enter my chamber unarmed. So that leaves me with only one other conclusion. From the supplies and weapons you carry I am left to believe you are a hunter."

I narrowed my eyes, using all my self control to not growl at the man before me. He gave a smug smirk and leaned in closer, our noses almost touching, "It is a shame that which you hunt is the most dangerous and rare beast of all. Isn't that right..." His eyes sparkled in amusement, "Dovahkiin?"

At this I did growl. He had known who I was, yet felt the need to string me along for his enjoyment. Thranduil finally leaned back, standing to his full height with a chuckle as he turned from me and walked towards his throne. "Yes, I know who you are." After several paces he turned on his heel to to face me. "You really shouldn't be so surprised. How can anyone in this world not know of the legendary Dragonborn? The Dragon who wonders Tamriel bond in mortal flesh. Devouring the souls of her kin until she is all the remains."

The Elf King paused, the smug smile reaching his eyes and voice, "Yet you aren't completely mortal, are you? It has been two hundred years since Alduin was slain, yet here you stand. At this I am very interested."

I licked my dry lips. Once again I broke my gaze with his, following the wood grain of the floor for a moment before answering, the strength I had had in my voice when we had first met, gone. "I was cursed by Alduin. I shall walk Tamriel, as I am, until no Dragon continues to draw breathe on this plain."

Thranduil smiled, "Cursed? I would call you blessed." He approached me once again and I returned my gaze to his. "A woman such as you, with all your talents on the battle field, your skills and powers, it would be a such a waste for such a trivial thing as death to stop you."

For a brief moment my opinion of this Elf shifted, could he be right? Would my skills be wasted in a mortal life?

Thranduil moved behind me, touching me for the first time as as he placed his hands upon my shoulders. Together we gazed at the empty throne before us. "Together, imagine the peace we could bring this world. You could train an army of Elves as Dragon Slayers. Rid this world of all but one so we could rule it together, for all time." His tone became soft as he whispered in my ear. "Leave Smaug to his riches, buried deep inside the mountain. Stay. Be my queen."

Thranduil's hand ran up from my shoulder to my neck. A shiver ran up spine and I leaned into his touch. I felt my eyes widen as he gently kissed my neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter XIV**

"Leave it!" Balin instructed, "There's no way out. This is no Orc Dungeon, these are the halls of the Woodland Realm. No one leaves here but by the king's consent."

I leaned up against the bars of my cell, resting my arms through the gaps, "Good of you all to finally join me." I called out into the cavern. Fili, whose cell was across from mine jumped at the sound of my voice. I was unable to see most the others but I assumed their reactions were much the same.

"Sil! Is that you?" Kili called out.

"It is." I replied, "I'm glad your all safe. Where is Thorin and Bilbo?"

"Thorin was sent before Thranduil. We are unsure of what happened to Bilbo." Balin said, "We lost him in the woods, as we did you. We thought you were dead."

"Tiss true Lass, we thought the spiders had gotten to you." Bofur called.

"Spiders?" I echoed.

"Giant Spiders." Bofur clarified. "Naturally they were no match for us."

I looked across at Fili. Spider webbing hanging from his blonde locks, "Naturally."

I agreed with a smirk.

Heavy footsteps echoed through the halls above us and we went silent. I pushed myself against the bars to see Thorin being led into the dungeon. He was thrown into the cell next to Balin's. The older Dwemer was the first to speak to our leader once the guards had left us alone, "Did he offer you a deal?"

"He did." Thorin growled, loud enough for all to hear, "I told him he could go 'Is kakfe ai'd dur rugnu!' Him and all his kin!' Most for the company cheered or laughed. I smiled though I could not understand what had been said. I leaned against the wall beside my cell door. I slide down it to sit on the cold stone, resting my forehead against the iron bars of my cage. "He said he spoke with you as well, Sil. He said our journey was hopeless. That even with the Dragonborn at our side we would not be able to best Smaug. He said Smaug would be unlike any Dragon you have faced before."

"He did," I confirmed we had spoken. I searched for words to give them hope against the dragon but found none. I chose to avoid the subject for as long as we could. Smaug was a mystery to me. Smaug was clearly not his true name and the only information I had was that he was a fire breather. I had fought many dragons on less information but something in my gut still worried me.

"What did he ask of you?" Thorin asked gravely.

I sighed, "He asked me to marry him."

I heard gasps from around me. "And what did you say?" Ori asked, worry lacing his voice.

I almost laughed a looked at prison around us, "I declined, obviously." I watched Fili mimic my posture against the cell bars as he sat in his cell across from mine. I smirked at the Dwemer Prince, "I may have also set his robe on fire."

The laughter of the Company echoed around me and I joined them. As our laughter began to die down I looked up at the cliffs above us. There I saw Tauriel looking down at us. I narrowed my eyes to her. Dawnbreaker and Dragonsbane hanging from her belt. She stepped back out of my sight but it was Balin's voice that drew my gaze from the cliff. The company mood once again turning grim at his words, "Well... that's it, then. A deal was our only hope."

"Not our only hope." Thorin spoke with hope. Hope that the missing member of our company was still out there. Hope that he would have a plan.

. . .

Hours past. The only sound was the river below and a laughing from the Elves above. Tauriel had been by. I watched and listened as she had spoken to Kili. Any anger I had towards her had vanished as I watched their exchange. She seemed taken by the young prince. It was very sweet. Though she had thrown me in here, she was only following the King's orders.

I also kept an eye on Fili. He was quite, sitting against the bars or his own cell, watching me in turn. I smiled each time our eye met, trying to give him hope.

Tauriel left us after spending near an hour speaking to Kili, leaving the Dwemer and myself to silence.

"I'll wager the sun's on the rise. It must be nearly dawn." Bofur spoke, breaking the long silence of the company.

"We're never going to reach the mountain, are we?" Ori spoke sadly.

"Not stuck in here, you're not!"

"Bilbo?" I questioned, standing and pushing myself against the bars to see if it indeed had been him who had spoke.

The Hobbit hushed myself and all the others who had greeted his arrival. "There are guards nearby!" The Hobbit began moving from cell to cell, letting each of us out. He came to my cell and I gave him a pat on the shoulder before moving to gather with the others by the stairs. Ori began to lead us up when Bilbo stopped him, "Not that way, down here. Follow me."

Bilbo lead us through the twisted and dark lower halls of the Woodland realm. Eventually we found ourselves in the cellar. Rounding a corner we found a couple of guards passed out around a wooden table, several empty bottles of wine around them.

"This way." Bilbo whispered, leading us on.

Bofur's eyes widened at the guards and whispered angrily, "You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in!"

"I know what I'm doing!" The Hobbit countered slightly louder then expected. Bofur shushed him before Bilbo pushed himself to the front of the pack, "This way."

We came to the end of the cellars where a number of barrels were piled on their sides.

Bilbo nodded to the barrels, "Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly!"

Dwalin growled, "You must be mad?! They'll find us!"

"No, no, they won't. I promise you." The Hobbit looked to our leader for help, "Please, you MUST trust me!"

We looked between the two for a moment before Thorin nodded, "Do as he says!"

I knew I wouldn't fit into the barrels but went over and began helping the others inside. Once inside I returned to Bilbos side, nodded to conformer everyone was ready.

Bofur stuck his head out from his barrel, "What do we do now?"

The others followed suit, watching Bilbo as he walked towards a lever sticking out of the wooden floor. The Hobbit looked back, gripping the handle. "Hold your breath."

"Hold my breath? What do you mean?" Bofur asked, climbing further out of his barrel.

Bilbo pulled the level and the floor closest to him began to rise, lower the other end. The barrels began to roll down the ramp and into the river below. The barrels bumped and scraped against one another and floor causing a great deal of noise. Finally the gate slammed shut, leaving Bilbo and I alone in the cellar. He smiled triumphantly at me. There was a loud groaning from the guards at the other end of the room and Bilbo's face fell, as if he just realized that he had forgotten to get us out.

Voices and footsteps began to echo through the halls and his faced turned from worried to terrified. "Time to go!" I declared, picking up the Hobbit and running to the far edge of the ramp. The floor dropped out from under our weight and their was the feeling or weightlessness as we began to fall.

Bilbo yelled as we fell before we hit the cold water. My feet met with the river bed and I pushed off, surfacing. Bilbo coughed and spit up some water as he tried to take in air.

"Well done, Master Baggins." Thorin cheered with a smile as he and the other Dwemer held onto the cliffside, holding their barrels in place as they waited for us. I swam to the nearest barrel, holding Nori, and passed Bilbo to the Dwarf to help him hold onto the side of his barrel.

I pushed back, grabbing onto Gloin's barrel, "GO!" I called to the head of pack.

Thorin nodded, "Lets go." They released themselves from the cliffs and began to paddle with their hands with the current.

We soon came to the end of the caves and sunlight met our faces. I let go of Gloin's barrel and began to swim along side the company. Fili grabbed my arm as I swam by, pulling me towards his barrel. I held the side of the barrel and Fili wrapped an arm around me, placing a kiss onto my forehead. "I'm glad you're alright." I nodded to him, showing I returned the sentiment.

"Hold on!" Thorin called form the front of the pack. I turned to his direction and felt my eyes widen at the sight of the waterfall we were quickly approaching. Fili grabbed at me, holding me against his barrel as we went over.

I felt myself slip, the current pulling me away and down to the river bed. I fought against it, pushing myself along the river bend before the current lightened and I could resurface. I took in a deep breath as someone grabbed the back of my soaked tunic and pulled my back against a barrel. An arm wrapped under my arm and another around my front. I shook my head and pushed my hair off my face before grabbing the side of the barrel and turning to face Bofur.

"You alright?" He asked.

I went to reply when I sensed something. A presence I hadn't felt for months. He was here.

A horn blow out, echoing off the rocks around us, braking me from my trance. A guard post was built ahead, over the river. A couple of guards who were posted their were also altered by the horn. One pulled at a iron level, causing a heavy metal gate to close across the river, blocking our escape.

"NO!" Thorin cried, grabbing the iron bars.

The barrels began to pile against one another, trapped by the gate. I was caught in the middle of the chaos. The Elven guards began to advance on the company. Their advance was stopped when one suddenly dropped, a black arrow sticking from chest.

"Orcs!" Bofur cried, alerting the company to the chaos that was breaking out around us. Bilbo drew his sword and began to try and fight back. The others also tried to fight back, using whatever was available.

I pushed myself to the edge of the group, pulling myself from the water. An orc charged at me and swung his sword. I ducked, kicking in its knee before landing a hit to its jaw. He rushed me again and I dodged, kicking it into a oncoming Elven guard. The Guard killed the Orc with a swift swing of sword.

"KILI!" One of the Dwemer shorted. I spun on my heel, seeing Kili fighting his way towards the lever that had trapped us. Dwalin threw him a sword and he began to fight his way up the guard post. Another Orc charged me and I began to fight back, trying to cover Kili and keep the Orc's attention on me.

One knocked me down, holding his sword high I took a deep breath, intending to set him ablaze. However my attack was stopped by a silver arrow piercing its chest. It cried out and fell into the river below. I wasted no time, jumping to my feet, Tauriel standing before me, bow in hand.

I nodded at her and she gave me a hard gaze, seeming conflicted.

"KILI!" Fili cried out. Tauriel and I both turned to see the young Dwarf fall, a black arrow sticking out of his thigh.

"NO!" I cried out. A blood chilling roar came from over the forest in reply and the battle around me seemed to still at the sound.

Fire began to rain from the sky, causing panic to erupt around us. "DRAGON!" Someone cried, whether is was Dwarf or Elf I could not tell.

An Orc charged at us and I dodge, grabbing its arm, spinning it behind the beast's back until it snapped. The Orc cried in pain before Tauriel slid her knife across its neck. I let its body drop before facing the Elf maiden. "I can protect them." I told her, need lacing my words. "Please. Let me save him." I whispered, speaking of Kili.

She gave me a conflicted look, her lips pressed into a hard line. FInally she nodded and removed her belt which held both my swords. I nodded in thanks, taking the the belt and strapping it around my waist. I removed both swords from their sheaths. "Dwalin!" I cried turning the Dwarf. He turned and I threw him Dragonsbane. He nodded in thanks before continuing to defend himself and the others.

With Dawnbreaker in hand I ran to Kili, pushing Elves out of my way and cutting down any Orcs that stood in my path.

"Hold on." I whispered to him, kneeling down next to him. Tauriel covered me and I returned my sword to my side. I broke the shaft of the arrow, not wanting to remove it completely for fear he may bleed out.

I took him in my arms, grunting under his weight as I stood. I turned to the lever, kicking it down and opening the gate for the others. "Go! GO!" I called to them. Holding Kili tight to my chest I began back down the guard post. Our exit to the river being cut off by oncoming Orcs I heading for the cliffs that ran up the banks of the river.

"Sil." Kili spoke, his voice laced in pain, "We need to get back to the others. What of the Dragon?"

"Don't worry Kili." I relied breathless. The strain of his weight making my climb difficult. "He won't let us fall."

Reaching the highest point I could above the river below I jumped. My body snapped in the air as the great white Dragon caught my upper arm. Kili dropped from my hold but my hand found his as we soared over the water.

Kili look down at the river before looking up at me, laughing in relief.

_"Bo avok faal Dilfahliil!" _I commanded Paathurnax. With a great beat of his wings he passed the company below before turning and swooping down over them. "Hold on!" I warned Kili just before we passed over one of the empty barrels. Once overhead I dropped him into it. He cried out in pain but was at least safe for the moment. With my now free hand I grabbed the Dragon's knee and began to pull myself up to straddle his neck. Once seated I again drew Dawnbreaked into my right hand, my left holding tight to his scales. _"Jaaril faal Dilfahliil. Lif nid Ogiim nahlaas! "_

_ "Protect the Dwemer. Leave no Orc alive!"_

"With Pleasure!" he cried out, his deep voice echoing off the rocks around us.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have been struggling with this chapter for weeks. I have no idea how many times I have written and rewritten it now. Finally with the last movie on its way I finally decided to say 'fuck it'. Enjoy! **

**Chapter XV**

I leapt from the Dragon's back, landing on the bank. With Dawnbreaker in hand I began to cut down my enemy, leaving their lifeless bodies in my wake. Paarthurnax swooped over us, using fire and wind to aid my cause.

When the Elves began to close in I once again jumped from the bank to be caught by Paarthurnax. We continued to repeated this maneuver, the Orcs burning or fleeing at the combined force of our Thu'ums.

Once the Orc threat began to thin, the Elves turned their sights on Paarthurnax. The Dragon began to widen his circle to better avoid their attack. Looking for a way to stop their attack, I began to pilot the Dragon back towards the Elves. Tauriel had forgotten her pursuit of the Dwemer to keep the Orc forces back, so focused my attention on Legolas.

Legolas never took his eyes off of the Dragon, firing shot after shot. I dropped behind him, cutting down the Orc who were sneaking to his back. Legolas notched another arrow and began to line up his shot with my Dragon. Wishing to stop his attack I grabbed a handful of the prince's golden locks, pulling his head back and resting Dawnbreaker's edge against his throat.

"What do you think you are doing, Dragon?" The Prince seethed, "The beast will kill us all."

I tightened my grip of his hair, pulling back harder, "Listen here, _Elf." _I growled in his ear, "You will draw your men back, and end your pursuit of my friends, or I will take your pointed ears as my trophy and gift wrap them for your father as a wedding present." I pulled harder yet to further emphasize my point.

He grunted in pain before replying, "As you wish."

"Good." Before releasing his hair I used my sword to cut the string of his bow. I stepped back as he turned to face me, anger growing across his features. I took a couple more steps back, smirking at the Prince. I wanted him to know I had won this day, that I was one to be feared. As if knowing my feelings, Paarthurnax landing behind me on the cliffside with great force and a roar loud enough to shake the very foundations of this world. Without removing my gaze from the Prince I mounted the great beast, sitting tall and proud. "Go."

Legolas gave a final glare before beginning back to his homeland, calling to his men in his native tongue. Paarthurnax once again took flight, following the Dwemer over the river for a short time before moving to scout on ahead. Noticing the water calming downstream I turned him back. We flew over the bank beside the company. I looked at each Dwarf, tense and uneasy around us. Knowing Thorin would not listen I found Balin's gaze. "There is a small bank up head where the river calms. I will be there, waiting for you."

We took off again, landing moments later. I dismounted and paced the riverbank for a moment before turning to my oldest and dearest friend. Returning my sword to my side I went to stand before the Dragon. He bowed his head to me, as he had always done, and I wrapped my arms tightly around his jaw. "I missed you, old friend." I stepped back to allow him to speak.

"And I you, Dovahsilnaakin." The Dragon spoke.

I reached out to him, running my hand along the scales of his jaw. He gave a low rumble from deep in his throat. "I spoke with the Elf King, he said I cannot win this fight. What do you know of this Dragon? Of Smaug?"

Paarthurnax relaxed himself against the grey rock around his feet, almost matching them in colour, "He is a great and terrible threat, far older then anything you have fought before."

"Please old friend, what have you learned?" I beg, wishing to finish this conversation before the Dwemer rounded the bend.

Paarthurnax sighed, "I believe him to be the first of our kind. The very first of us to be brought into existence by our Father, Akatosh."

I could not stop my eyes from growing wide at what I had heard. "The first? The original Dragon? But I thought Alduin was the first?"

"It was said that when Lord Akatosh gave a part of himself to form the mortal realm that his greed and malice took physical form. A great serpent bathed in flame. The great serpent named himself 'Dragon' and with the last of his God given power created our race." I struggled to draw in a steady breathe, my heart racing in my chest at his words, "It had always been a legend among our kind. It was believed that the first vanished long ago. Before the creation of all other races. I believe he has merely been in hiding."

"Why," I gasped, "why did you not mention any of this before?"

"I believed it only to be legend." My white Dragon growled softly, a sadness growing in his words. "Being here now, sensing his power. I believe it is him."

I tried to force my gapping jaw to shut but my will would not be followed. I tired to speak but could only whisper. "So I must destroy the very Father of our kind? The very creature who gave his God power up to create us?"

He nuzzled my hand, trying to comfort me. "He will be unlike any Dragon you have faced before. He gave us life and the power of the voice, but remember this, he gave up his great power long ago and is still just a Dragon. He can be killed. I am sorry that this task falls to you, Dovahsilnaakin."

I could find no words, no expression, no meaning in the great burden I suddenly felt on my shoulders. Stopping the Dragons was my birth-right, the very reason for my existence but to kill the very reason their blood pumped through my heart. Without this Dragon I would not be, could I really destroy it?

I rested my forehead against Paarthurnax's scaled nose. The weight of this sudden news crushing down upon me.

"I must leave you now, Dovahkiin. But do not worry, I won't be far should you need me." The Dragon spoke, pulling away from my touch.

"NO!." I spoke in panic, finally finding my voice, "You cannot leave me, I cannot do this alone."

He beat his wings against the ground before taking flight, _"Be zokoraav Dovahsilnaakin, fah ok sil los kruziik ahrk ruv. Nii aal rinik pruzah al hi. "_

"NO!" I cried, reaching out to his retreating form, but he did not turn. I collapsed in defeat, knowing he wouldn't return until he was needed.

I sat on the lose rock, staring North at his retreating silhouette. In all my years, I had never felt as alone as I did in that moment.

"Sil!" A voice called out, turning back to the river I realized the Dwemer had finally reached the bank and were pulled themselves back onto dry land. Unable to bring myself to move, I sat there, watching them climb from their barrels and the cold water. Their voices rang out as they spoke to one another but I could not contemplate their words. I was to lost.

"Kili's wounded." Fili stated, "His leg need binding." Others from the company went to aid the young Prince as Fili walked across the stones to where I sat. I tried to force myself to stand but found my legs unwilling. "Are you unharmed?" He asked.

I looked up at him, trying to find solace in his eyes. When I found little I swallowed hard, trying to force myself to act strong for him and the others. "Yes." I whispered.

I watched his eyes fill with sadness and the young Dwarf came to me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and holding my head against his chest. He whispered to me in his native tongue, kissing the top on my head.

Suddenly he was ripped back from our embrace and I was pushed back against the loose stones. I looked down at the tip of the Orc blade resting against my nose. Following the blade I was met with the storming eyes of Thorin Oakenshield.

"Stay away from her, Fili," Thorin growled, "She has lied to us from the beginning! She is in league with the Dragons!"

I felt anger raise within me, forgotten strength returning to me. With the back of my hand I slapped the flat of the blade away and stood, raising to my full height. I looked down my nose at the Dwarf King. "How dare you." I breathed out, trying to contain my anger.

"How dare I?" Thorin questioned. "Tell us who you really are Dragon Wench, before I remove your head from your shoulders!"

I clenched my fists to keep them from shacking. "I Am Dovah Sil Naakin!" I shouted at the King. "I AM THE TRUE DRAGONBORN OF LEGEND! THE VERY LAST! SHE WHO DEFEATED THE WORLD EATER AND HUNTS THE LAST OF THE DRAGON THREAT! SHE WHO LEADS THE LAST OF HER KIND IN SHADOWS AND DARKNESS!"

"IF YOU ARE WHO YOU SAY YOU ARE THEN WHAT WAS THAT? WHY DO YOU RIDE A WHITE DRAGON AND WHY DOES IT STILL LIVE?" He shouted in return, holding the sword to my chest.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. My voice was now level but still had all the anger and rage I felt inside, "He Lives Because It Is My Will! He Is My Mentor! A Friend! I Travel This Land, Hunting The Last Of The Dragons. They Will Follow The Power Of My Voice Or Fall Before It!"

Thorin's nerve waved, his grip weakening on the blade as it swayed slighting in his grasp. "You lead them?"

"Some." I replied, looking down at him. "Dragon's follow the one with the most powerful voice. They can accept or challenge me. It is the way of the Dov."

He said nothing, always unsure if he could trust me, "And what of Smaug?"

"Thranduil was right, he isn't like any Dragon I have ever fought before. I also know he will not bow to me. So, he will die. I will take his soul and accept whatever fate may come."

Silence settled around us. Thorin continued to watch me but said nothing. I once again pushed his sword away before walking to Fili. I placed my hand on his shoulders, turning him to walk at my said to his brother's.

I bent down at Kili's side to inspect his leg. Nori had cut his pants around the wound and was doing his best to clean in without hurting the young Dwarf any further. I looked up at Nori, meeting his gaze for a moment before he pulled the dirty rag away. I ripped of a piece from the bottom of my tunic, as well as my right sleeve.

I gently lifted Kili's leg just enough to place the sleeve under his leg. I placed the other piece of cloth on top of his thigh for easy access.

"Sil?" He whispered as I place my hand around the arrow head. I nodded to him and he braced himself against his brother's hold. In one swift move I removed the shard before placing the torn cloth over the wound with great pressure.

"Fili. I whispered to the eldest brother. I took his hand, placing it over mine, "Keep the pressure while I tie." He nodded and I slid my hand out from under his. Grabbing the ends of the sleeve I pulled each up around his leg. I tied a knot and pulled it tight against Fili's hand. "Move your hand." I whispered. Fili slid his hand free and I pulled tighter on the sleeve to try and stop the flow of blood as best I could.

I knew we wouldn't be able to do much better for him at this time so I tied the note off, preying to Talos it would stay in place and do its job.

I stood and went to the riverside to wash Kili's blood from my hands but was stopped by a new and unrecognized voice, "Move, and you're dead."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter XVI**

I turned slowly to the darkened figure, resting my hand on the hilt of my sword. Dwalin stood near, Dragonbane in hand. Dwalin moved to step forward and the strangers aim snapped to him, stopping Dwalin's advance.

Balin stepped forward this time, hands up in surrender, "Excuse me, but, uh, you're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken? That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?"

The stranger, a man, lowered his bow. He moved passed us and he started collecting the barrels, moving them towards his barge. "What makes you think I will help you?" The dark hair stranger stated darkly as he loaded the first of the barrels onto the barge.

I crossed my arms under my chest and watched the dark stranger and Balin barter. Balin once again being the voice of reason, "Those boots have seen better days, as has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?"

The stranger looked up for a moment, pride in his eyes, "A boy and two girls."

Balin took a step forward, believing he was making headway. "And your wife, I'd imagine she's a beauty."

The strangers mood fell, "Aye. She was."

Balin's smile faded, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, come on!" Dwalin interrupted, "enough with the niceties."

"What's your hurry?" The Stranger questioned as he worked.

Dwalin growled, "What's it to you?"

The Stranger's eye swept the company, his gaze stopping on me for a moment. "I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands."

Balin once again stepped forward to speak for the group, "We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills."

"Simple merchants?" He questioned before his gaze once again fell on me, "And you? What is a Nord female doing this far south?"

"I was robbed while on my way to Cyrodiil. These Dwarves have been kind enough to allow me to travel with them until I can resupply." I lied smoothly but he didn't seem to believe me.

Thorin stepped forward, taking the focus off of me, "We'll need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?"

The Stranger looked down at the barrels he had been moving, running his rough fingers over the dents and cracks that they had received during the fight, "I know where these barrels came from."

"What of it?" Thorin's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know what business you had with the Elves, but I don't think it ended well." He said in a knowing tone, "No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He will see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil.

The Stranger boarded his barge, preparing to depart. Thorin looked over to Balin, pushing him to do something. Balin stepped forward, grabbing the edge of the barge, "I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen."

"Aye," The Stranger looked over us in suspicion, "But for that, you would need a smuggler."

"For which we would pay double." Balin quickly responded with.

The Strangers suspicions seemed to grow, his eyes narrowing.

This was getting us nowhere. I reached into my tunic, removing the leather pouch I had incase of emergencies, this I deemed, was an emergency. I stepped towards the barge, tossing the pouch at the Strangers feet, "One hundred extra gold to get us into Laketown, no questions asked."

. . .

I closed my eyes taking a deep breath, letting the cold fill my lungs. For a moment I was home.

"Watch out!" Bofur cried, breaking me from my blissful silence. The barge suddenly changed course as Bard expertly maneuvered through the old ruins coming up from the lakes surface.

"What are you trying to do, drown us?" Thorin shouted.

Bard, however, kept his cool as he replied, "I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here."

The Dwarves had been nothing but unpleasant since we had boarded. Having enough of it I moved to the back of the barge to stand with its helmsman. Bard watched me from the corner of his eye as I leaned against the back railing, crossing my arms under my chest.

"So tell me," Bard spoke softly, "What _really_ brings a fair woman such as yourself this far south?"

I didn't know how to answer him. I knew I couldn't be truthful, I knew that. Most believed the Dragon dead or gone, to tell him I was here to destroy it could cause panic. Why was I here? Yes, I had to end Smaug, but I could have found a way, I didn't need to be here, to stand by the Dwemer. I looked across the company. My eyes fell onto Fili. He sat by the group with his brother, but his blue eyes were on Bard and I. He had been acting strange lately. Probably nerves with the end of our journey so near.

I turned my attention back to the Bowman but still found no answers so I decided to change the subject. "So, how do you intend on getting us into your city?"

The man gave me a playful glance though there was still sadness in his eyes, before turning back to the waters ahead, "Let me know your secrets Nord, and I'll tell you mine."

I narrowed my eyes to him. "My name is Sil, not Nord. You would do wisely to use my name." I would not take part in these games of his.

He sighed and nodded to the barrels. "The Dwarves will be easy enough to get in but you may have to do some acting." I cocked an eyebrow to him and waited for him to continue. "You won't fit into the barrels so you're going to have to be my new wife."

"Excuse me?" I questioned in shock and a little bit of anger.

He shrugged, "How else am I going to explain bringing a strange and unknown woman into a city that people don't normally visit or move too." His eyes turned to meet mine but I could see he was being serious. "The best way to get you in will be for you to pose as my new wife for the time you are there. That way you will be able to move freely about the town. The Dwarves, however, will have to remain out of sight."

I nodded, seeing no other solution. My eyes met Bard's once again, I kept my eyes locked with his but I watched as his wonder over my form. When he met my gaze once again I glared into his dark eyes. I noticed the Dwemer go silent and I broke contact to see why.

There, through the mist of the ice covered lake was our goal, their home. Its peak rose high into the clouds, like a spire of stone and snow. I felt my heart ache, seeing the Lonely Mountain now caused me to realize how much I missed my own mountain home. I missed the ice and snow, I missed the strong winds blowing my hair about my head. I missed the monks and their insistent bothering into my life and business. I missed my Dragons.

"You need to get into the barrels." Bard quickly warned.

"What?" One of the Dwemer questioned, "Why?" Asked another.

Bard's gazed shot towards the approaching docks and the Dwemer. Panic in his eyes and voice. "If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead."

I set to action helping the Dwemer into the barrels. Once they were hidden I went to Bard's side, waiting for instruction. He said nothing as we were about to dock and I had to admit I was beginning to panic. I could face any enemy down without batting an eyelash but to ask me to even pretend to be someone's wife, I was at a loss.

When it became clear he wasn't going to say anything I spoke quickly but in a hushed tone, "What do I do? What are your people's customs?"

Bard gave a deep laugh that rumbled low in his chest, "What type of customs should there be? Just act as a wife would. Like your mother acted towards your father."

My heart began to race faster as the panic rose, "I have no mother and father. No childhood home. I do not know how one is suppose to be a wife!"

"Well whatever you think a wife should do, do that!" Bard answered, his voice was also rising in panic. Possibly from the situation, possibly from my panic, maybe also because I had grabbed his wrist in my crazed state and was cutting off the feeling in his fingers.

Bard pulled away from me to tie the barge to the dock, he turned back to me grabbing the sides of my face. He ran his thumbs over my cheeks, he brown eyes staring deep into my green ones. "Shhhhhh." He cooed "Relax Sil. Everything will be alright."

I took a deep breath and nodded swiftly. "Yes, you're right. I have faced down entire armies and beasts beyond imagination. If I can be a warrior, I can pretend to be a wife."

Bard smiled softly and I returned it as best I could. "That's right." Looking over his shoulder I could see a small group of men coming down the docks towards us. They called out to him and he dropped his hands from my face before turning to leave. Panic rose again and I feared they would ask to many questions, without thinking I grabbed Bard's arm and pulled him back to me. I grabbed the back of his skull with my free hand and pulled his lips to mine. He seemed shocked for a moment before returning the gesture. It was strange, to kiss someone again. It had been many years since I had this type of contact with another being. Twenty, maybe more... My duty as Dragonborn came before all else. Above gold, above friends, above any of my feelings or needs.

Heat burned within me at this forgotten feeling. Slowing I released Bard, I pulled away slowly, "A wife would do that? Yes?" I asked softly, breathless.

Bard swallowed hard and nodded, "Oh yes." He licked as his lips, his eyes flickering towards my own lips once again. His eyes full of sadness and confusion, "Though perhaps with a little less passion in public."

I nodded, stepping back, dropping my hands to my sides. Bard left me on the barge with our 'empty' barrels as he lead the men back down the dock and away from us. I paced the barge, waiting for Bard's return and keeping a sharp eye for any sign of trouble. I made sure to keep myself between the dock and the barrels.

"Sil, what's happening?" Someone asked.

Worried we would be caught I kicked my leg out against the nearest barrel, "Quiet." I growled. I watched Bard from the corner of my eye as I continued to pace. I licked my lips quickly, the cold stung but I spoke anyway, in a soft voice to the barrels. "He's speaking to someone." I narrowed my eyes as he pointed in our direction. I watched the man nod and shake Bard's hand as he handing over some of the gold I had given him. Bard turned back towards me and gestured for my to go to him. "Stay quiet." I growled at the Dwemer before I left them.

Bard come to the edge of dock as I came to the edge of the barge, "What is it?" I asked.

Bard held out his hand and I took it. He pulled me onto the dock and awkwardly pulled me by my waist against his side. I watched as a net full of lake fish was pulled over the barge and fish were dropped into the barrels over the Dwemer. "Well, my 'darling wife' it seems that your poor fisherman father could only afford to pay your dowery in fish."

I smirked at the cleaver Bargemen, playing along I spoke, "That does sound like Father."


End file.
